


Leaking love

by buckyjbarnnes



Series: Harringrove's wank bank [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Shower Sex, because creampies are amazing, if you want to call it that i mean lmao, safe sex is even more amazing lmao but yeah creampies guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyjbarnnes/pseuds/buckyjbarnnes
Summary: Billy knew they called it ‘creampie’, which was admittedly a fucking weird name, but he understood why they would call it that. He always marvelled at the idea of just shooting his load inside someone and then seeing it drip out of them slowly, maybe even licking them clean of his own cum.When he thought about doing that with Steve, he nearly always got hard.





	Leaking love

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry about the title, i think it is fucking hilarious lmao. I wrote this because i saw a post by eightiesboys on tumblr a couple days ago and literally had an epiphany and just...had to write about it, so here it is.   
> I really hope this is what you envisioned eightiesboys lmao <3
> 
> If you like it, y'all already know: leave a comment, those really make my day! you are all amazing!

This was Billy’s opportunity to fucking shine and make Steve shudder and shiver with want. Billy for sure is not an expert like Steve when it comes to trying filthy shit in bed, but he has quite the creative mind, much to everyone’s surprise. He is also a very horny guy, and he has the hots for Steve, so it isn’t hard for him to ideate something that would be on par with the stuff Steve came up with. 

 

He’d heard about it in the porn magazines he once treasured, and it used to turn him on like  _ crazy _ . It was not only risky, but it was just so intense, and well, Billy liked everything in his life intense. Before Steve, he never tried it with anyone; with girls it was just stupid to even consider it, and with dudes it was risky as hell because of that ‘gay plague’ he’d heard of.

 

When Steve came along though, it actually became something they did every time they fucked, but never like what Billy was planning. Whenever they fucked - it didn’t matter if Steve was the one fucking Billy, or if Billy was the one fucking Steve - they would just not care and not wear rubbers and come inside each other. Cumming inside each other wasn’t a big deal; it was hot and filthy and it felt fucking  _ awesome _ , and none of them slept with anyone else, so they did it. 

 

Billy knew they called it ‘creampie’, which was admittedly a fucking weird name, but he understood why they would call it that. He always marvelled at the idea of just shooting his load inside someone and then seeing it drip out of them slowly, maybe even licking them clean of his own cum. It was just so hot and made Billy shiver with want, because in his mind doing something like that meant marking someone as  _ his _ forever. 

 

When he thought about doing it that way with Steve, he nearly always got hard. He actually  _ always _ got hard when he thought about the times he came inside Steve, but there was something about the idea of making cumming inside each other  _ become _ a creampie that made Billy go fucking wild. 

  
  


Billy decides he’s giving Steve a creampie after basketball practice the very next day. He can’t fucking wait. 

________________

  
  


Billy can’t help but jerk off three times the night before, because every time he really thinks about the ‘creampieing’, he gets hard as a fucking rock. He doesn’t know how he’s going to make it until after practice without popping the biggest, most embarrassing boner in the history of fucking Hawkins, Indiana. 

  
  


Unsurprisingly, the school day is perhaps the longest he’s ever experienced and he really has to take a hot minute to breathe, collect himself and act like a normal person every now and then. After all, he doesn’t want to give himself away, and have Steve think he’s in a bad mood and then act all concerned, thus ruining the _ surprise _ . He makes it through until practice without so much as the usual - the usual being glaring at someone and maybe checking them with his shoulder - and when practice comes around, he tries to play like he always does: aggressive, competitive and  _ intense _ . He really tests his willpower when he gets close to Steve though; he can barely contain his desire to fucking maul him when he’s looking all sweaty and flushed. 

 

Billy’s dying on the inside, but Steve doesn’t seem to suspect a thing. 

  
  


He almost starts to believe there’s a God when he sees that people clear out of the locker room relatively quickly. Steve’s taking his time though, clearly having  _ something _ in mind. Billy can’t help but smile a little bit. 

 

He really is not a patient person, so he has to intimidate the last kid in the locker room. He doesn’t punch him or anything, he’s trying not to do that anymore, but he does give him one of  his famous sneers, and the kid is practically running out of the place in a second. 

 

“What was that for?” Steve asks standing behind Billy, maybe a little bit too close. Billy likes to feel Steve’s heat. 

 

“Y’know me,” Billy says turning around and getting even closer, “I like my privacy, pretty boy.” he’s then pushing Steve back until they reach the shower wall, and Steve’s smiling and looking at how he licks his lips. 

  
  


They just look at each other for a bit, and the next thing Billy knows, is that he’s desperately kissing Steve – or more like sloshing his lips to his – and that Steve is reciprocating with just as much desperation and want. They both have hands all over each other immediately; Billy’s hands are all over Steve’s ass, and Steve’s are pulling fistfuls of Billy’s hair. The hard-on Billy’s been trying to fight all day comes back to life almost the second that he touches Steve, and he feels how Steve’s cock is starting to grow against the material of his gym shorts. Steve moves his hips demandingly, rubbing his clothed cock against Billy’s, and they both pant into each other’s mouths. Steve moves his hips again, a little bit rougher this time, and Billy grips his buttocks with great strength and bites Steve’s lip, making him let out a small whine, which basically turns switch on Billy, because after letting out a primal groan, he takes Steve’s leg and lifts it, making him wrap it around his hips, and he presses his front against Steve’s, slipping his tongue inside Steve’s mouth further and kissing him so deep and with so much enthusiasm, to the point that he’s basically  _ devouring  _ his mouth. He also rubs their dicks together, making them both moan. Billy very briefly thinks that if he was to die right that moment, he’d go happy. 

  
  
  


Billy practically rips the gym shorts Steve’s still wearing, along with his underwear. He never stops kissing Steve though, not even when he takes his own shorts and boxers off. 

 

He kisses Steve on the neck, sucking and licking until he has Steve whimpering and pressing his dick against Billy’s harder. Steve gets so needy and pliant when he’s not bossing Billy around. Billy absolutely  _ adores _ when Steve gets like that. So he sucks on his neck, collarbones, and just for emphasis squeezes Steve’s buttocks, until he’s begging Billy.

 

“P-Please...Billy...fuck,” Steve says breathless, raking his hands up and down Billy’s back and pressing and rubbing the hot weight of his naked dick against his lower stomach and his own. 

 

“Please what,  _ Stevie _ ?” Billy asks low and hot right against Steve’s ear, grabbing his hips hard enough to leave marks. 

 

And just because Steve’s a little shit, even in his blaze, he stops holding onto Billy’s back to instead wrap his hand tightly (way too tight for Billy’s taste) around his dick. Billy gasps and looks up at Steve, who in turn looks like he’s one minute away from losing his mind: eyes glassy and pupils blown wild.  

 

“Fuck me.” Steve says - or demands, really - huskily. Billy’s more than happy to comply. 

 

Steve lowers his leg from where it is wrapped around Billy, and while looking heatedly into his eyes, he takes his fingers and brings them to his mouth, sucking on them sloppily and coating them with spit. Billy has to bite his lip, so that he doesn’t moan embarrassingly loud at how erotic everything feels. He’s sure he gets a little bit harder against his and Steve’s stomach. Steve then lets the fingers slip out of his hot mouth, and Billy doesn’t lose time, he grabs one of Steve’s legs and lifts it easily, reaching down and then swiftly putting two fingers at once inside of Steve. He gasps and throws his head back against the tiled wall, shocked at the sudden intrusion, but after a second, brings Billy closer to him, wrapping his arms around his neck again. When Billy puts another finger inside, Steve moans brokenly, and Billy  kisses him, biting his lips, in an effort  to drown the sounds that threaten to come out. When he considers enough time has gone through, he rapidly moves his fingers in and out of Steve, curling them from time to time to feel how Steve’s thigh trembles and how he stops kissing him to choke back moans. 

 

He can’t wait to just shove his dick inside Steve and fuck him against the wall until he cries, but he’s not a complete asshat, and he kinda loves Steve, so he patiently fingers his asshole until he feels it is a good idea to start what he has wanted all day. He could only ever be patient - or close enough to that - for Steve. 

 

When Steve’s practically melting into him and restlessly whispering his name, Billy knows it’s time. He’s been leaking enough precum by this point, that he doesn’t need to use spit. He just presses his dick against Steve’s hole, and steadily enters him, not missing a beat of how good it looks to merge inside Steve. He barely holds in the sounds he so badly wants to make. Steve’s breathing is elaborated and he gasps every time Billy pushes another inch inside, pinching his brows and letting out small mewls. Billy thinks that Steve looks like something fucking  _ sacred  _ when he’s taking Billy’s cock. He’s tightly grabbing fistfuls of Billy’s hair in his hands, and when Billy’s finally all the way in, he opens his eyes and looks straight into Billy’s, and with an almost unnoticeable nod, he tells Billy to start moving. 

 

Billy’s always relentless when he fucks Steve. He loves driving the guy crazy; he tries to make him scream his name, or at least to fuck him hard enough that he scratches his back until he draws blood. Today of course wasn’t going to be exception, because once he gives a few experimental thrusts, to try and find the right angle, he’s fucking brutal. Steve’s pushed up and down against the wall with each time Billy slams into him, and Billy knows that he’s trying to hold back the sounds (it is the school’s gym shower after all, anyone could walk in,) but he’s unsuccessful most of the time. Billy doesn’t really care in that moment, even if the whole school was witnessing them fucking. 

 

Steve always feels so good around him; his insides hot and ready, embracing him and welcoming each thrust he gives. He loves how Steve just takes it, how he holds on to Billy, how he closes his eyes and when they have to be quiet, he loves how he whispers “B-Billy...Fuck!...Billy!” so broken and lost. He feels so good right now, buried so deep inside Steve that they are one. He feels cheesy just thinking about it, but he feels like he could conquer the fucking world when he has Steve panting, moaning and begging for his dick. 

 

Billy’s never stopped sucking on Steve’s neck. He loves to just bury his face in it when it all becomes too much, to let himself enjoy the sensations, the heat and the sounds he causes Steve to make. 

 

“Billy,” Steve says in between pants, “Harder,” he moans a little and Billy complies immediately by snapping his hips forward, his fingers probably leaving finger-shaped bruises on Steve’s thighs. 

 

Steve’s delirious, moaning and whimpering and probably being way too loud, but not really caring if anyone hears them. 

 

"Fuck, why does this feel so good," Billy whispers into Steve’s skin, kind of surprised at how wrecked he sounds. He never stops fucking into Steve like his life depends on it.

 

_ Mine _ , Billy thinks dazedly, as he wraps his arms tightly around Steve’s waist, holding on.  _ You are mine _ , Billy bites into Steve’s skin again, _ I’m yours _ . 

 

"Come in me," Steve  whispers in between pants. "Wanna be full of you."

 

Billy shudders and comes with a cry, deep inside him. Steve lets out a satisfied sigh, ruts against Billy’s stomach and comes moaning softly, still clinging to him for dear life. He very clearly isn't letting go. Billy’s not letting go either.

 

They stay holding each other for a long time. Steve buries himself in Billy’s warmth, boneless against him, and not protesting about the fact that Billy hasn’t pulled out just yet. Billy almost doesn’t want to actually pull out. 

 

“Bill,” Steve says whispering and now holding Billy’s face in his hands, “We need to leave.” 

 

Reluctantly, Billy disentangles himself from Steve, and just when he’s about to pull out, he shoves two of his fingers into Steve in order to keep his cum inside. Steve makes a surprised face at the intrusion, but Billy just smirks, and leans in closer to whisper, “Keep me here,” as gruffly and hotly as possible. Steve seems to shiver  a little bit, and he actually bites his lip and gives him a hint of a smile. 

 

He’d love to see Steve walk back to his car, taking slow and measured steps, with embarrassment clear on his face. He’d look and grin, knowing that Steve’s probably clenching his asshole every few seconds and making a mess of himself.  _ Next time _ , Billy thinks, because as much as that sounds like a sight to behold, none of them took a shower yet, after practice and everything, and it is starting to get gross. 

 

Steve turns around to start the shower once Billy has pulled his fingers out of him, but he also puts on a show: he separates his legs wide enough to expose his clenching asshole, making Billy witness how his cum drips out of him slowly. Billy gets light headed, and wants nothing but to go somewhere where they can actually fuck like they always do.

 

Billy, very stupidly thinks while he looks at his cum leak out slowly down Steve’s thighs, that giving Steve a crempie is his favorite thing in the world, apart from  _ him _ as a whole, and maybe Metallica. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love creampies (lmao), but always remember kids, safe sex first - always wear a condom!! 
> 
> Also, to all the amazing people who got the cmbyn reference in my last fic, you get kudos for being awesome.


End file.
